mein_sonicwiki_fur_sonic_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 15 Angriff der Metarex
Angriff der Metarex Dark Oak: Gut, wit greifen gleich an! Schimpanse: Yeah! Uh, uh, uh! Königreich Acorn Elias: Gut, Hamlin, ich werde mich darum kümmern! Hamlin: Gut, danke! Alicia: Was für Probleme hat denn Hamlin? Elias: Dass er bei Silvers Laden bezahlen musste. Maximillian: Ich sage dir, Hamlin war ein Fehler. Elias: Ich weiß. Alexis: Ga-ga! Megan: Oh, willst du zu deinen Vater? Elias: OK, ich halte. Mann, ist sie groß und schwer. Maximillian: Dass sagte ich deiner Mutter auch zu dir. Elias: (sarkastisch)Haha. Megan: Was ist das da draußen? Elias guckt nach draußen und sieht ein gigantisches Schlachtschiff Elias: Das sieht nicht gut aus! Council of Acorn Raum Hamlin: Jetzt kriegt Silver Anschiss! Penelope: Dein Ernst, sich über so etwas aufzuregen? Jeder muss beim Einkaufen bezahlen. Hamlin: Nicht der Council! (Guckt grimmig zu Dylan) NICHT WAHR, DYLAN? Dylan: Äh...Ja. Hamlin: Braver Junge! Penelope: Manchmal bist du so ein...Was ist das? Dylan: Ein Schiff? Hamlin: Der König muss es wissen. Im Haus der Rabbits, In der Küche, Vanilla macht den Abwasch Vanilla: (pfeift) Bunnie: Hallo, Tante Vanilla. Vanilla: Oh, Bunnie. Antoine: Mon Dieu! Was söh isch da? Vanilla: Was denn? Antoine: Keinö Sorge! Isch erlödige es! Antoine schubst Vanilla weg und macht den Abwasch Bunnie: Ähh... Er ist ein Kavallier! Vanilla: Ja, das sehe ich. Cream: Hallo. Cheese: Chao! Vanilla: Oh, hallo Cream und Cheese. Chocola: Chao. Antoine: Sacre Bleu! Bunnie: Was ist Antoine? Antoine: Draußen...ein Schiff! Angel Island Knuckles: Here I come, rougher than the rest of them The best of them, tougher than leather You can call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle I'd rather flex my muscles. Julie-Su: Sehr interessant! Knuckles: JS? Hast du mich erschreckt. JS: Und? Singst du nochmal deinen EIGENEN Titelsong? Tikal: Sieht mal! Knuckles: Ein Schiff? Ich glaube ich habe dieses irgendwann mal gesehen. JS: Es riecht nach Gefahr. Bereiten wir uns auf ein Kampf vor. Shade: OK! Freedom HQ Rotor: Und hier noch ein bisschen und da noch... Tails: Wir habens gleich. Sally: Gut. NICOLE: Leute, ich habe etwas empfangen. Sally: Was ist es? NICOLE: Ein großes Schlachtschiff mit genau 10000 Seedrian Krieger. Tails: Das hört sich nicht gut an. GUN Rouge: Endlich habe ich einen Emerald. Shadow: Wow, ich dachte schon, das ist nicht möglich. Hope: Dachte ich auch. Omega: Witz verstanden. Rouge: (sarkastisch) Haha. Commander: Agenten, kommt her. Rouge: Und ich dachte der Tag ist schön. Shadow: Was ist, Commander? Commander: Ein Schlachtschiff greift an! Ihr wisst, was das heißt! Rouge: Wir müssen rein und das Schiff sprengen. Commander: Richtig. Shadow: Gut, gehen wir. Sonics Haus Sonic: (pfeift His World) Muttski: Und, Sonic? Alles OK? Sonic: Äh...ja. Alles OK! Muttski: Das ist aber ein toller Luftballon. Sonic: Das ist ein Ufo! New Mobotropolis, Julayla Memorial Park Cosmo: Die Blumen riechen gut, Amy. Amy: Ja, ich weiß. Darum zeig ich dir den Park doch erst. Shard: Hallo, Ladies. Amy: Hallo, Shard. Was ist? Shard: Könnt ihr mir sagen, ob das wieder eine von Eggmans Spinnereien ist? Cosmo: NEIN! Cosmo weint Amy: Was ist los? Cosmo: Die Metarex. Sie...sind zurück. Chaotix Detektei Charmy: (singend) Das Wetter ist so schön, Der Himmel ist blau, Vector steh auf, du faule Sau! Vector: Charmy! NERV NICHT! Saffron: Tut mir Leid für Charmy. Vector: Wie lange bleibt er denn noch geistig zurückgeblieben? Espio: Keine Ahnung, Vector! Charmy: Der Himmel wird dunkel. WIR WERDEN ALLE STERBEN! Vector: Kann jemand ihn das Maul stopfen? Jetzt, Bei der Landung Dark Oak: Gut, du bleibst drin! ???: Aber gern! Dark Oak: und wenn welche eindringen sollten, machst du sie... ???: Mit den größten Vergnügen! Council of Acorn Elias: Council! Wir haben ein Problem! Hamlin: Ja, wir brauchen die GUN und die Verstärkung von allen anderen auf den Planeten... Elias: Hamlin ist doch nützlich! Penelope: Abwarten. Hamlin: ...um Silver zu vernichten. Rosemary: Jetzt hat er alles verspielt. Elias: HAMLIN! Wir haben wichtigeres zu erledigen. Chuck: Das Schlachtschiff! Was ist es und vor allem...sind sie unsere Freunde? Tür springt auf Amy: Halt, Council! Cosmo hat etwas wichtiges zu verkünden! Hamlin: Ach, ne! (ahmt Cosmos Stimme nach) Denkt an die Umwelt! Die gibt’s dank mir nicht mehr! Hahahahaha! Cosmo: Hallo, also die Außerirdischen, die uns besuchen, sind nicht unsere Freunde! Hamlin: Woher weißt du es? Elias: Da muss ich Hamlin Recht geben. Woher hasst du diese Quelle? Cosmo schluckt schwer Amy: Ihr Planet musste an sie glauben, reicht es? Elias: Oh. Danke, dass du uns hilfst, Cosmo. Cosmo: Gern geschehen! Sonic: Die Metarex also. Cosmo: Sonic? Muttski: Und Muttski! ???: Vielleicht kann ich meine Hilfe anbieten. Chaotix Espio: Die Metarex also. Vector: Ach ne. Charmy: Das wird ein Spaß. JS: Also, Krokodil. Du kommst mit. Saffron: JS, Knuckles, Tikal und Shade? Vector: Du kannst aufhören zu nerven. JS: Wer nervt Kroko? Knuckles: Hört doch auf! Tikal: Sie streiten sich an jeden Ort. Espio: Wollen wir uns verbünden, Knuckles? Knuckles: Natürlich! Freedom HQ Sally: Ok, sie sind gelandet. NICOLE: Und was jetzt? Rotor: Wir greifen an, vermute ich mal. Sally: Natürlich! Bunnie: Halt! Sally: Bunnie, Antoine, Cream und Vanilla? Cream: Ja, das Schiff ist gelandet. Währenddessen Shadow: OK, wir sind drin. Rouge: Oh, eine drei Wege-Spaltung? Sollen wir uns aufteilen? Shadow: Brauchen wir nicht. ???: Wenn das nicht Shadow und seine Freunde sind. Shadow: Wer...? Omega: Ich sehe keine lebenden Organismen. Shadow: Komm raus, du...! ???: OK, raste nicht. Ich will nur reden. Shadow: Eclipse? Council ???: Ich bin Thundering Rain, die Bride des Raiju Clans. Ich wollte fragen, ob sie Hilfe brauchen? Elias: Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Chuck: Hatten sie nicht eine Tochter? TR: Meine Tochter? Sie ist seit 10 Jahren verschollen. Isabella: Das tut uns leid. TR: Ist OK. Ich bin ganz freundlich, wirklich. Ich will nur eins. Elias: Was denn? TR: Ein Friedensvertrag zwischen uns. Elias: Aber gern. Chaotix und Knuckles Espio guckt durchs Fernrohr Espio: Verdammt! Shade: Was ist denn? Espio: Die Bride vom Raiju Clan ist da! Vector: Wer ist breit? Espio: BRIDE, VECTOR, BRIDE! Knuckles: Ist ok, schrei nicht. Im Schiff Shadow macht Chaos Spear und Eclipse weicht aus Shadow: Du hast Nerven, dich nochmal blicken zu lassen. Eclipse: Halt, Shadow. Ich will nur reden. Rouge: Du bist hier, um Shadow zu erledigen. Eclipse: Das schon, aber... Omega: Auslöschung eingeleitet. Eclipse: Bitte, hört mich an. Shadow: OK, was willst du? Eclipse: Gut. Also, ich bin nicht auf der Seite der Metarex. Rouge: Angeblich! Eclipse: Es ist wahr, ich wollte eigentlich in 2 Monaten Shadow mit den Black Comet V.3 töten. Shadow: Tolle Seite, nicht wahr? Was machst du denn hier? Eclipse: Wie gesagt, hatte ich einen Black Comet. Doch... Rouge: Jaaaaaaa? Eclipse: Der Black Comet wurde von den Metarex zerstört. Und töteten alle Black Arms. Bis auf wir beide, Shadow. Omega: Und warum hast du überlebt? Eclipse: Ich habe mein anderes Aussehen genutzt und bin deren Arbeiter geworden. Rouge: Und wozu? Eclipse: Um die Metarex zu erledigen, natürlich. Omega: Und wie? Eclipse: Ich habe eine Bombe. Kommt mit! Council Dark Oak: Hallo, ich werde jetzt euch alle um...uff! Sonic: Hallo, Blecheimer! Ich wills heute mal vegetarisch! Dark Oak: Sonic! Angriff! 10000 Metarex greifen an Sonic: Das wird witzig! Alle vom Freedom HQ, Knuckles Chaotix und Council kämpfen um Leben und Tod, bis Elias das Telefon klingelt Elias: Ja? Harvey Who: Hallo, König! Elias: Ja, was ist? HW: Es wird wieder Zeit. Elias: OK! Elias legt auf und rennt weg Im Schiff Eclipse: Hier ist die Bombe! Doch leider kann ich sie nicht aktivieren. Rouge: Ich machs. Omega: Du schaffst das. Rouge: Gut, ich habe die Bombe aktiviert! Was zum...? Ich klebe an der Bombe fest! Shadow: Was? Omega: Ich helfe Rouge. Hol du dir Eclipse. Shadow: Ja, aber...wo ist er? Draußen Eclipse: Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog. Dann habe ich dich endlich erledigt. Wird Eclipse gewinnen? Schaffen die Helden den Sieg über die Metarex? Schaut auf jeden Fall weiter, denn jetzt wird es Zeit für Secret Freedom Fighters! Erster Auftritt Penelope Dylan Thundering Rain Eclipse Omega Dark Oak Metarex ( Schimpanse ) Isabella Rosemary Harvey Who Hope Alexis Chocola Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Staffel 2